


rumor only lasts for 75 days

by KujoKasuza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betting, Filled with OCs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rumor, You'll know why, chemistry lecturer!Kuroo Tetsurou, everyone think Kenma is woman, game developer!Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoKasuza/pseuds/KujoKasuza
Summary: In retrospect, Kuroo was just a naive young lecturer back then when he received a list of his students for this semester. The list was consisted of seventy-five female students.“Good luck with that.” Kuroo could feel that Kenma was not only cheering him but also mocking him. Dealing with females in their twenties weren’t easy after all and Kenma was going to be entertained by the prospect of Kuroo having headache because of them.Kuroo was a lecturer and his students were thirsty for him but according to a rumor he's taken. Not that he's aware of it.Ft. Yaku as faculty employee and knew all the hot gossip surrounding his ex-classmate.





	rumor only lasts for 75 days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I write something so pardon if my writing was stiff. The plot has been dancing in my mind since a long time but finally I got to make full story of it. It's supposed to be around 2000+ words but somehow my word count exploded lol. Originally this fic is supposed to be Kuroo as lecturer and his laptop got hacked by his students but Kenma handled it since he's a programmer.
> 
> Happy reading~

One thing that Kuroo realized after being a lecturer for about three years was the female population in his class was quite high, with only ten to twelve male students every semester. At first he thought nothing about it, instead commenting about how the world had shifted that not only male but also female were interested in chemistry (he sounded like a grandpa, Kenma said).

In retrospect, he was just a naive young lecturer back then when he received a list of his students for this semester. The list was consisted of seventy-five female students.

“No male this semester, huh?” Kenma, who peeked from his back, asked. His long hair was tied into a bun and his eyebags were apparent. Kuroo wondered how much sleep his childhood friend had sacrificed since he took his curent project in making a new game.

“Yeah, for some reason.” Kuroo replied nonchantly. He knew that Kenma didn’t believe him at all but the younger man just kept silent. That’s how their relationship had been after all.

“Good luck with that.” Kuroo could feel that Kenma was not only cheering him but also mocking him. Dealing with females in their twenties weren’t easy after all and Kenma was going to be entertained by the prospect of Kuroo having headache because of them.

-

-

-

-

Kuroo always believed that he’s smooth and suave. It’s true though. Back in his third year of university, he charmed his Japanese lecturer with poem and got straight A for the rest of the semester. He often being asked to join blind dates by his university classmates since he’s popular despite being in the major filled with nerds (Yaku’s words, not his). But those smoothness and suavity were put on test the day he begin his first lecture with class full of females.

Upon entering the large classroom, his sense of smell was hit by a mix of perfume that hurting his nose. If this was volleyball, he’d surely asked for a time out but unfortunately it’s not.

Coughing two times to get attention, Kuroo greeted his new students, “Good morning, students. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I’ll be your Intermediate Chemistry lecturer for this semester.”

Seeing that all eyes were on him, Kuroo took the attendance and faked skimming the list. “It seems like my class this semester is filled with beautiful women.” He skimmed his students face and surprise, surprise everyone was giving him full attention. It’s good, he guessed.

Then Kuroo proceeded to give each students the syllabus and informed them what book they needed. After that finished, he checked his watch and realized he still have forty-five minutes left so like usual, he offered them to ask questions or leave early.

Much to his dismay, his new students apparently were eager to study since there were six students who raised their hands. Kuroo pointed one student who sat in the front. The woman stood up, “My name is Moriya Akira. Sensei, I want to ask why do you choose to be a lecturer?”

Kuroo smirked and answered the question, “When I was about to graduate, I was in dilemma whether to continue my study or worked in an oil company. Fortunately my best friend beat some senses into me and I realized that I want  to be researcher so here I am. Next.”

It was the seventh question when he realized that all the questions being asked were not related to chemistry at all. “Sensei, do you have girlfriend?”

Mustering all of his patience, he smiled fakely (at least in his opinion) and answered, “It’s a secret.” And all the women were whispering in excitement.

When he returned to the joint office, one of his fellow lecturer who sat beside him greeted, “How is the class? Filled with females, huh?”

“The perfume game was strong. I’ll warn them about it next meeting.” Kuroo sat in his chair while massaging his temple.

-

-

-

-

Kuroo’s grandmother always said that a person shouldn’t be satisfied just because the result at the first step was good. Instead a person should expect the unexpected.

That golden line from his grandmother that had been recited by her might slip from his mind during the first month of the semester because the class performed well during pop quiz indicating that they’re actually studying at home. He remembered preparing one week before the mid-test and final so he’s kinda proud that his students took his class seriously.

If his grandmother was still alive, she would definitely slap his ass for counting his chickens before they actually hatched.

-

-

-

-

It would be a lie if Kuroo said he didn’t know when the rumor started.

It was around two months into teaching the class filled with females that Kenma visited him in his class. He sat in the back of the class playing video game with earphone. From outsiders’ eyes, the game developer would look like a student with white collar peeking out from his sandy colored sweater. His hair was free from hair tie so the two-toned hair was covering half of his back and face. But since Kuroo’s class was special, those outsiders knew that the game developer was not Kuroo’s student despite looking like one. Why? Because all of the female in his class were always dressed up nicely to attract the handsome lecturer; shirt and sweater, while common in university, was not the dresscode for Kuroo’s class.

Kuroo, who was in the middle of explaining about thermochemistry, stopped for seconds as his eyes caught the figure of his best friend before continuing his lecture after Kenma waved at him with his usual flat stare. If someone had noticed, they definitely didn’t comment on it.

When the bell rang, unlike normal classes, all the students were still seated. Waiting for Kuroo to shoo them away. When he realized that no one moved from their seats, Kuroo smiled and said, “You’re all dismissed.”

The tall man grabbed his briefcase and walked to the back of the class where the door was located. One female student tried to stop the lecturer but halted before even calling the lecturer’s name.

“I hope we’re not late. Mom scolded me for not bringing you back during New Year and now demanded that we’re having birthday party for her today. She doesn’t even like party!” Kuroo commented as he and Kenma walked out the room.

One thing that Kenma was sure that all of Kuroo’s students were gasping in shock as they’re looking at them. Kenma just raised one eyebrow and ignored it.

It’s the beginning of the rumor.

-

-

-

-

Kenma was invited to a drinking party held by Lev. It was Nekoma drinking party. Unfortunately Kuroo was unable to come because he had an important research that required him to go to Nagasaki.

It was around eleven p.m when they began to feel drunk. He saw Shibayama passed out in the corner of the table while the other were still going on. He felt an arm in his shoulder and turned to see Yaku. The older man was smiling with a big glass of beer in his hand. For someone small, he sure could handle his liquor.

“So how is your relationship with Kuroo?” Yaku asked after pushing Inuoka who originally sat beside Kenma. The ex-middle blocker was so wasted that he finally passed out in the floor.

Kenma just hummed without really giving an answer.

“You’ve liked him for a long, long time. Why don’t you just tell him?”

“I’m afraid of breaking our relationship. It will be awkward if I suddenly confess. Plus he didn’t need anymore burden right now.” Kenma gave a long gaze towards his crazy ex-teammates with Yaku.

“Ah, the female class...” Yaku sipped his beer. “There’s a bet going on in the faculty, you know.”

“A bet?” Kenma raised one of his eyebrow in confusion. For Kuroo not to know, the bet must be hidden quite well. The lecturer was a sucker for gossip after all.

“That Kuroo will finally date one of his students.” Yaku snickered when Kenma gave his famous are-you-kidding-me face. “It started with one female student who actively seeking him out during breaks. At first the money was small but as things going on, they began to bet a lot of money. The pool was a lot, I told you. They’re betting on months.”

“Are you betting too, Morisuke?” Kenma couldn’t hide his curiosity. Yaku was part of the faculty administration after all.

“I’m planning not to get involve but when you visited the nerd last month I decided to join in. Do you want to know which side I am?” Yaku wiggled his eyebrow and Kenma hummed in response. “The he-won’t-date-his-students side.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and gulped down his beer while Yaku smirked evilly.

-

-

-

-

It was around seven p.m when Kenma visited Kuroo’s personal lab. The assistant was Irikawa Shiho. She’s one of Kuroo’s students from last semester that volunteered to help him with his seminar. She’s paid for the work as assistant though. Since it was his first seminar so he was pretty excited and nervous that’s why he’s been double checking everything.

“Sensei, you can do it!” Irikawa smiled sweetly. She removed her lab coat and revealing her low cut blouse indicating that she’s ready to leave. “By the way, sensei, aren’t you hungry? You’ve been holed up in this room since lunch break.”

“Aren’t you too, Irikawa-san?” Kuroo put down his glasses and smiled tiredly at his former student.

“I’ve eaten, sensei. Do you want something? I can buy it for you.” The woman smiled and lowered her body a bit to show her cleavage. Kuroo who understood the implication could only sighed that’s mistaken for tired sigh by the woman.

Fortunately a knock broke the moment and Kuroo hurriedly called the one who knocked in, whoever it was.

“I’m here to bring you dinner.” Kenma opened the door and poked his head into the room before actually going in. He had this habit since he almost got burnt once because he didn’t knock when Kuroo was doing an experiment. He noticed that Kuroo had this troubled look and as a good friend he was, he’s going to help him.

“You must be Irikawa Shiho-san. Kuro has told me a lot about you.” Kenma flashed a smile to the woman and Irikawa looked awkward. “Ah, sorry for my rudeness. I’m Kozume Kenma, Kuro’s flatmate.” Kenma bowed a bit and Irikawa who was still shock bowed awkwardly.

Before Kuroo could said something, Irikawa hurriedly excused herself and went out.

“Thanks there.” Kuroo leaned into his chair, “She’s been asking for my attention lately. She even wore thin shirt to work here! Can you believe it? Is it distracting? Yeah, it’s distracting because which sane person would work near chemical substance with that kind of clothes even with the lab coat!”

Kuroo continued to ramble as he opened the food that Kenma brought while the other man just sat silently in the chair played his video game. “You can say no.”

“I should do it a long time ago.” Kuroo sighed as he munched the egg.

“You’re too soft and thought it will be over once they graduated from your class. With this kind of system, they can choose their own class and lecturer. I heard from Yaku that getting into your class is like getting into a war zone.” Kenma snorted. It was ridiculous but true and he’s amused.

“It’s not like there’s no other handsome lecturer in this or other department.” Kuroo grumbled as he finished his food. “Woah, you packed me tomatoes.” The older man opened the smaller box and began to eat.

Kenma just looked at him with squinted eyes, “I don’t know how you find that delicious.”

“Tomato is good for your skin, Kenma.” Kuroo lectured, “It has vitamin A that would make your skin healthy. It’s good for us who always pull all-nighter.”

“I can eat tomato just fine but you’re kinda savage. Eating it as it is.” Kenma commented with disgust in his eyes. He knew Kuroo liked his tomatoes cut into smaller pieces and sprinkled it with a little bit of salt. It’s normal, but not for him.

“Whatever.” Kuroo continued to eat.

It was around nine when Kenma asked, “So you’re going to stay up here?”

Kuroo nodded as he put his glasses back and took some papers to read.

Kenma sighed when he saw his childhood friend and best friend. He’s the most hardworker person Kenma ever encountered. “You need to sleep to fully function. Human needs eight hours of sleep.”

“I know but...”

“You’ll do just good. You’ve prepared this thing for four months already.” Kenma was putting the bento boxes into his bag. “If you have eyebags, it will ruin your appearance and we don’t want that.”

When his words got ignored, Kenma continued, “Those eyebags could attract worry from your _female_ students who attend the seminar and hinders you from getting a good connection and have an intellectual conversation with someone who is actually attracted to your brain and topic.”

Kuroo groaned and moaned Kenma’s name while the other man just smirked because he knew he had won. Kenma definitely knew how Kuroo’s mind work.

After Kuroo was tucked under the blanket and passed out immediately after leaning to the couch. Kenma rolled his eyes in exasperation. Before he went out, he placed something in Kuroo’s desk where he would definitely see it the next morning.

“Good night.” The two-toned hair man muttered softly and switched the lamp off and went out to go home.

The next morning, Kuroo saw fresh suits and his bathroom supplies placed in his desk. He smiled and went to take a bath in the faculty bathroom.

Let’s just say that the seminar was a success.

-

-

-

-

“Eh, Kuroo-sensei has a girlfriend? No way.”

“He’s handsome, smart, and funny. Of course he’s taken.”

“But his girlfriend looks plain, rumor said.”

“Then we still have chance!”

From the other table, Yaku squinted his eyes to the group of girls who was gossiping his high school friend. “I’m going to win this fucking bet, bitches.”

-

-

-

-

He was in the middle of designing the background for the fifth chapter of his new video game when his phone was ringing. He stopped typing and took the phone as he took off his glasses.

“Yes, Morisuke?” He asked immediately without beating any bushes. Typical Kenma.

_“Good job on yesterday.”_ Yaku’s voice was cheerful.

“Yesterday?” Kenma saw the building across from the window.

_“The security said that a beautiful tall woman was asking for Kuroo’s lab. He also witnessed that Irikawa Shiho was leaving in hurry and shame in her face.”_ Kenma was sure that the ex-libero was smirking.

“Woman...” Kenma repeated the word. He’s often mistaken as a woman with his long hair but never really bothered to cut it since it’s too much hassle.

_“The pool is getting bigger. If I win, I’ll treat you to the famous apple pie from Akatsuki Bakery. You like that one, right?”_

“Are you bribing me right now?” Kenma snorted as he leaned into his chair.

_“I’m just asking you to be yourself. You’re special for him after all.”_

With that, the phone call ended.

-

-

-

-

Kuroo’s private life was a mystery, even to his colleague. Everytime they had drinking night, Kuroo would be the one who left first saying that he’s tired or something. His colleagues believed that it’s a lover but it’s never been proven though.

When the students, especially the one in his class, knew about this information, they’re crestfallen, thinking that maybe from the start they didn’t have any chance. But of course from those people, there’re still one person who had positive thinking (in this case whether it’s good or not was unknown).

One day, after class was over, one woman named Amane Tsukiko walked towards the lecturer and started asking questions regarding the assignment. Everyone stayed seated because they’re curious and didn’t dare to break the moment.

Kuroo realized that the more Amane Tsukiko asked, the closer she got to him. Currently she’s pressing her breast to Kuroo’s arm while looking interested to the book which the assignment was taken from. He also realized that even though the bell had rung, no one had left the classroom.

“Kuroo-sensei, how about this?” Kuroo saw Amane fluttering her eyelashes and moaned his name erotically like one of the porn that his roommate had back in his first year of university. Before he could remarked about the student’s action, another voice interrupted him.

“Kuroo-san, I think we have an appointment.” Everyone immediately turned back and saw a tall woman with blonde hair and black roots. Her hair was put into low ponytail. She was holding a black blazer in one hand while the other was put in her slender hip. Her [outfit](http://www.fenzyme.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Business-Casual-For-Women-19-e1523365580501.jpg) screamed modest and independent that put the class in shame.

After blinking twice, Kuroo finally realized who the elegant woman was.

“Wait a minute, ok, honey.” Kuroo called back and explained something to Amane who had released her breast from his arm.

“A-ah... thank you, Kuroo-sensei.” Amane could feel the woman’s eyes from where she stood near the door and immediately went to her seats.

“Don’t forget to do your assignment!” Kuroo reminded them again and took his briefcase then walked to the door. He circled the woman’s shoulder with his broad arm and they walked away from the class.

The class released their breath that they didn’t even realize holding. They didn’t even need to discuss it and agreed in unison that Kuroo-sensei was taken. If they want him, they needed to defeat the tall woman who looked scary with her icy and flat stare. Whoever said that his girlfriend looked plain needed an eye check-up.

-

-

-

-

Kuroo breathed in relief once they entered the parking lot. He stopped for a bit and Kenma followed suit as his shoulder was circled by Kuroo’s arm. The taller man leaned into Kenma’s shoulder and inhaled the apple soap Kenma used, “Thank you. I don’t know what would happen if you don’t interrupt.”

Kenma just snorted and patted Kuroo’s back with his other hand. Then they procceded to Kuroo’s car.

After the engine was on, Kuroo turned to Kenma and asked, “Why did you even dressed like that? I mean you look good especially standing tall by the door like some office lady. But why?”

“Yaku promised me two months of apple pie from Akatsuki Bbakery every week.” Kenma smiled happily. “He wants to win the bet.”

Kuroo groaned and Kenma chuckled as they exited the university’s parking lot. It’s not a lie that they had an appointment though.

-

-

-

-

“So what are we?” Kuroo asked when they finally reached their destination. A traditional Japanese restaurant. Kenma got two vouchers for full-course meal from Hinata since the red-haired man was busy with his match.

When he didn’t receive any answer from Kenma, Kuroo elaborated, “I’ve been thinking during the semester when one of them started flirting with me openly. I don’t feel any attraction to them. I just assumed that maybe one day the right woman will appear. When that didn’t happen, I thought I was gay. But that’s also not quite right in my opinion.” Kenma listened patiently, not making any move in his passenger seat. “Then I realized the one that I’m searching for is always beside me. It’s you Kenma. It has always been you. As long as you’re there, I’m happy.”

Kenma closed his eyes and sighed, “God, you’re so cheesy.”

“Hey, I’m being honest here!” Kuroo mocked hurt with a grin in his face, “So will you marry me?”

Kenma couldn’t help but snort, “So we skip the dating part, huh?”

Kuroo smirked mischievously, “I think we’ve been dancing around each other long enough to be called dating. My colleagues and students were so convinced that we’re dating after all.”

Kenma snorted.

-

-

-

-

Kuroo was checking his students papers when Kenma’s phone was ringing. Kenma who was comfortable with his position, laying in the bed with Kuroo’s thigh as the pillow, ignored it. Currently they’re in their joint bedroom. Since Kenma rarely used his own bed, they decided to buy bigger bed for Kuroo’s room.

“Your phone is ringing.” Kuroo didn’t look up from his paper while nudging Kenma with his thigh.

“Answer it. You’re nearer.” Kuroo sighed and answered it. He put it on loud speaker.

_“I win, Kenma! I win!”_ Yaku’s laugh could be heard from the other line and it stopped Kuroo and Kenma from what they did to hear the ex-libero. _“I fucking win!”_

Kuroo who knew about the bet from Kenma upon coming back from Nagasaki two months ago coughed. “I’m glad that I can help you financially, Yakkun.”

_“You there?”_ Yaku asked as if he didn’t just bet on his friend. _“They gave up when Kenma showed up a week ago! You should see their crestfallen face when they realized they lost.”_

“You still have your sadistic tendency, aren’t you?” Kuroo commented. “I’m expecting some kind of reward for making you win though, Yakkun.”

“Don’t forget about my apple pie.” Kenma said nonchantly as he continued to pressed the button in his DS.

_“Don’t worry. Don’t worry. I’m giving you two present alright!”_ Yaku continued to cackle.

-

-

-

-

One month after Yaku won the bet was final test. Since that time Kenma visited him, the students in Kuroo’s class began to plummet in their study. At least now Kuroo knew which students were serious about his class.

It was Friday evening, when Kuroo sat in the couch watching some documentary about Showa Period when Kenma called him from their room. The lecturer put down his tea and went to look over at his flatmate.

“Kuro, your laptop is hacked.” The lecturer shrieked loudly, “They’re taking all of your documents. I’m assuming they’re taking the final test answer sheet.”

“What the─ Kenma, do something!” Kuroo was panicking as he saw black screen with white words in notepad style in his laptop. Damn, those little minks! Just because he’s not going to date them and suffered bad grades, didn’t mean that they could hack into his laptop to get the answer.

“Alright.” Kenma was typing so fast.

“Put nyan cat on it.”

“What?”

“Put nyan cat. You know the cat that sing nya nya nya.” Kuroo mimicked the internet meme for Kenma.

Kenma rolled his eyes and continued to save his lover’s laptop. He managed to save the data and put nyan cat so that the annoying cat appeared in the other’s laptop instead. Mocking with its funny voice.

-

-

-

-

It was Thursday and the day of Intermediate Chemistry test. Kuroo and the other staff were distributing the questions and answer sheets to the students. When Kuroo gave them permission to start, he smirked and savouring their panicked faces. It worthed the sacrifice he made to call the faculty and remade the questions. He didn’t disclose the identity of the hacker and negotiated that no one should be expelled since he noticed it fast (Thanks Kenma for that). Fortunately the faculty’s staffs were understanding and didn’t hold any grudge on him because Yaku won the bet.

He also felt proud for some of them who actually looked calm and began to scribble the answer with a look of concentration.

When the bell rang, all students planted their face to the table looking exhausted. When collecting the answer sheet, Kuroo could see his students looked guilty and ready to cry.

Since then no one ever messed with hacking into his laptop anymore.

-

-

-

-

In was into third month of new semester when Kenma visited him in the lab. He had a day off and took liberty to make Kuroo bento since the lecturer didn’t even come back to their shared flat due to another project.

The lecturer was finishing his lecture and was cleaning the white board filled with chemistry reaction, “Don’t forget to read the chapter about electrochemistry. You need to understand redox first.”

“Redox...” One of Kuroo’s protégé mumbling as if trying remembering what it meant.

“Redox is acronym for reduction-oxidation. It refers to electrochemical processes involving electron transfer to or from a molecule or ion changing its oxidation state. Oxidation and reduction describe the change of oxidation state that takes place in the atoms, ions or molecules involved in an electrochemical reaction.” Kenma explained from his seat in the back of the lab.

All the eyes in the lab turned to the newcomer with fluffy [outfit](https://www.mode-and-deco.com/veste-smoking-femme.html) and short two-toned hair wondering who he was while Kuroo beamed happily. “Kenma! You’re here!”

“I brought you lunch since you didn’t come back last night.” Kenma hopped off from his chair and placed the bento boxes in the available table.

All of Kuroo’s protégé’s eyes bulged hearing the statement from the two-toned haired newcomer wondering who the person was.

“This is Kozume Kenma, my husband. We’ve been married for seven months.” Kuroo introduced the people to Kenma. Everyone knitted their eyebrows because according to gossip Kuroo’s partner was a beautiful woman but the lecturer himself that he’s been married with Kenma for seven months which didn’t match the timelone of the rumor about his lover nine months ago.

“Kenma is working as a game developer. Do you know War of Heart?”

One of his protégé named Kenjirou Shun nodded enthusiastically as he rambled about the game with excitement filled his eyes. “I adore that game!”

“Well, congratulation to you because Kenma here is the developer of that game.” Kuroo grinned proudly and Kenjirou was frozen in shock before gathering his thoughts and asked for Kenma’s sign with trembling voice.

After that the protégés left, leaving Kuroo and Kenma in the lab.

“You’re messing with them.” Kenma propped his head with his right hand and looked at Kuroo with flat stare. “They’re totally calculating the timeline of our marriage and the rumor.”

“I love that you’re so perceptive.” Kuroo looked up at Kenma’s face and smirked, “Technically I’m not lying at all. It’s just them being nosy.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Dork.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
